


Aftermath

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, F/M, Finger Sucking, NSFW, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: After a chilling encounter with foreign gods from space, you catch Dean enjoying some alone time in front of the big screen.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 22
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Aftermath

“Hey, have you seen Dean?” Sam asked as you were walking toward the bunker’s gym. The equipment might have been outdated, but when you needed to go for a swim, you could and the boys were not their very often, which solved the problem of not owning a swimsuit.  
“I think he was in the theater. Is everything okay?” You responded.  
“Nah, everything is fine. I was just worried about him after that whole alien love slave thing earlier with Yokoth.” Sam said dismissively.  
“Yeah,” you stifled a chuckle. “It would be traumatic being offered up to some faceless tentacle god. I’ll check on him.” You hurried away as Sam gave you a scathing look.  
“Dean?” You called his name as you walked down the hallway. The theater was on the way to the pool. And you had already changed into your towel so you could jump in when you got there.   
Dean didn’t answer. You heard voices on coming from the room, and figured he was watching something. Maybe it would be dark enough that he wouldn’t notice you were only wearing a towel.  
“Dean?” You called his name again much quieter this time as you walked into the theater. There was only a few large chairs unlike a modern large movie theater.  
He still wasn’t answering, and you could hear him gasping and panting. Sam’s concern was starting to get to you, so you crept down into the room.  
Dean was there sprawled against a chair, pants undone as he tugged at an impressive erection. It was then for the first time that you truly noticed what was on the screen.  
It was a tentacle monster doing some evocatively explicit things to a hot blonde cheerleader.  
“So hot blondes are your thing?” the words slipped out before you remembered what Dean was doing.  
“Holy shit! Don’t you knock?” He looked worse than when he had seen ghosts.  
“I called your name a few times.” You said with a grimace. “Besides you should be thankful it was me and not Sam that came to check on you. But it seems like you are handling the almost got possessed by a god thing pretty well.” You jerked a thumb at the screen.  
“Yeah.” He sat up a little straighter and you remembered that he was still exposed.  
“Would you like some privacy?” A thought crossed your mind then, “Or some help, maybe?”  
Dean stared at you. You had both made the occasion joke at each others expense as well as flirted enough to make Sam uncomfortable but never a direct offer from either of you.  
“Help would be awesome.” He muttered almost numbly. “Do you mind if I leave the TV on?” He asked cautiously, maybe thinking you hadn’t really noticed what was on the screen.  
The woman screamed on cue, and you smiled slyly letting your towel fall to the floor and revealing you.  
“Not at all.” You walked up to him and straddled his lap, not bothering to let him remove any more of his clothing. You lined his cock up with your already wet entrance, and began to slide him in.  
“Wait.” Dean began to protest something but you silenced him with two fingers in his mouth. He gagged momentarily before starting to suck on them and looking at you hotly.  
“Look at the screen.” You instructed teasing his mouth with your fingers, as his cock bottomed out inside you.  
He did as you said, and grunted in pleasure as you heard a squelching sound on the screen behind you. You started rocking on his lap and moving your fingers in time with your hips as you kissed his neck.  
“Is she enjoying it Dean?” You asked him huskily. He mumbled in agreement, bucking his hips somewhat, his eyes still on the screen.  
“Are you enjoying it?” You whispered the words against the shell of his ear. He groaned, his eyes crossing as you clenched around him. He was close from his earlier work on himself, and you knew it wouldn’t last much longer.  
He locked his forearms against your hips to give himself some kind of leverage to thrust his hips up with you, and you both started panting in time with the grotesque noises the tentacles were making on the screen to your rear. You pulled your fingers from Dean’s mouth as his hips started to stutter signaling his impending climax, and pinned his head back with your hand under his chin.  
“Oh, God.” He grunted as he was about to cum. You changed your position to bend your mouth to his and as he gasped his release, your worked your tongue in his mouth as in a way reminiscent of what you had seen the monster on screen do to the cheerleader.


End file.
